The Time Knox
by Allianne-Black
Summary: Allianna goes backward in time to 1970 in hopes of changing history as she knew it. The characters are a bit OOC but I will try and stay true to J.K Rowling's work. Rated M for later chapters.


_**All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Allianna Knox and Theodor Lupin are my own characters.**_

_**Note: Allianne Knox is pronounced Ally-Annah Nox**_

**Chapter One – Fateful Meeting 1 squared**

She arrived on a boring day of an average week. A thump and a series of crashes signaled the occupant already in the room that he was not alone; Professor Dumbledore looked up in time to watch a young girl pick herself up off the floor of his office. He noted the child was of average height with glossy dark brown hair and bottle green eyes. Then he noticed two other things: she made an absolute mess of his seating arrangement and clutched in her hand was a letter clearly address to him from him.

Stepping up to the girl he held out his hand. "May I?" Dumbledore gestured to the letter. She nodded and handed it to him. The headmaster's eyes widened as he read a letter he himself would write almost forty years in the future.

"Well well Miss Alliana Knox," he began after a few minutes of silent reading. "You're a few months early for the new school year." He smiled kindly as her face fell. "Not to worry my dear. You can stay at _The Leaky Cauldron_ until school is ready to start."

"But how will I afford six months' rent?" Alli finally spoke worriedly. "I'm only ten years old."

"The letter says your family has already set up an account for you at Gringotts." Dumbledore replied referencing a short post script in the letter. "I shall take you there now. We'll get you set up right away."

It didn't take long for Alli to judge her first trip to Diagon Alley as a success; Tom had been delighted at the prospect of watching over the young witch and the Gringotts goblins, while snarky and short tempered, were very helpful in extracting funds from her vault. Alli learned she would have her time to herself while staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom would check in on her from time to time but otherwise she was free to explore. Taking the innkeeper to his word Alli took off to explore her temporary home.

Her wanderings took her to _Flourish and Blotts_, a cozy looking bookshop near the center of town. Looking in the large front widow she noticed a boy who looked to be about her age flipping through books. He didn't look bored, as a child would when wasting time as his parents shopped. Neither did he look deeply involved in the story he was skimming. The boy looked lonely, so much so it made Alli's young heart ache. Then and there she decided she wanted to help, so entering the shop Alli moved purposely in his direction. Approaching from behind she tapped the boy on the shoulder, as he whirled to face her she smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Allianna but you can call me Alli. What's your name?" she asked politely.

In a confused but polite tone the boy stuttered "R-Remus, Remus Lu-Lupin." Alli giggled silently, the boy looked so adorable blushing but his stuttering told her he would be a tough nut to crack. This boy didn't sound like he was used to talking to a complete stranger. But she held hope; the young witch knew she could be very persuasive.

"Would you like to explore the Alley with me Remus?" she asked.

"Explore the Alley?" Remus repeated. "But I don't need to explore Diagon Alley. I've shopped here my whole life."

"But I haven't," she countered. "I just moved here from America. Everything is new to me and I'd really love to have a companion my own age to go explore with." She watched him process her offer, thinking it over in his mind.

"I…I can't." Alli's face fell, so far her plan was a bust. Remus didn't seem interested at all. "I'm sorry; it's just that my parent's will worry if I'm not here when they finish shopping. They'll wonder where I am."

Thinking fast she waved away his concern. "We can be back in time for you to go home, don't worry Rem." His eye brow twitched at the use of a nickname but he said nothing so she didn't correct herself.

After a silent debate with himself Remus nodded. "Alright, I'll go. We have until dusk."

The young children warmed up well to each other and soon were seen scampering all across Diagon Alley; Remus had a great fun. They lunched at _The Leaky Cauldron, _and explained Remus's situation to Tom. Afterward they returned to the bookshop pouring over spell books considered far advanced for their young years. It wasn't until dusk began to fall that Remus's parents found them. Pointed their way by Tom, the Lupin's were shocked to see their withdrawn shy son laughing and carrying on huddled together on the floor with a girl they didn't recognize. A girl, Tom explained, Remus had only met that morning.

"Remus," Theodor Lupin called out to his son. "It's time to go."

Remus jumped up in surprise. "Yes Papa." He looked guilty and sheepish like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry Allianna, I have to leave now."

"It's ok Rem. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked standing with him. "We can meet at _The Leaky Cauldron_. I'll be living there until school starts." Remus looked to his parents for conformation to his new friend's question and grinned broadly when they nodded.  
>"Bye!" he called as they left <em>Flourish and Blotts.<em> "See you tomorrow!"

She waved until the Lupin's were out of site of the shop before making her way back to her new room above _The Leaky Cauldron,_ looking forward to the next day.

Not a week into their friendship and Remus was stuttering again. "We can't Alli!" he tugged at her arm. "Knockturn Alley is forbidden to children not in a dark family."

"But Rem, we haven't gone there yet. It looks so cool. Just a peak," she whined. "Please," Allianna gave Remus her best puppy eyes.

As she hoped he caved. "I will wait here but no further than the steps, ok?" Allianna nodded enthusiastically.

"Promise!" she called scampering down the cracked stone steps.

As promised Alli stopped at the bottom of the steps and went no further, letting traffic flow around her. Her close position didn't stop her from craning her neck to see past the small crowd of people shopping further down the narrow alley.

A sudden shove from behind sent the small girl tumbling off the steps and in to the street.

"Out of the way!" a voice barked. "You are blocking the steps."

Standing and brushing herself off Alli turned angrily to the voice. A young boy about her age glared back. His face was contorted and arms were crossed in irritation, he did not look happy that she wasn't complying with his order.

"I said move!" he demanded stomping his little foot.

Smirking she stepped up closer to him and shoved him back just a little. "You and what army kid. Go around like everyone else. There's plenty of space here for the both of us." Alli wanted to prove to this child she wasn't a simpering helpless witch. She watched as the boy's face flushed red in his growing anger, his body tensing preparing for a fight.

"Do you know who I am?" he cried. "Do you?"

"Should I?" she replied. "You look too puny to be of any great importance." The gathering crowd snickered along with her as she pointing out his size. Even with the boy being a step higher, the two children were the same height.  
>Humiliation colored the child's face even more as she continued to snicker. "I am Regulus Black! You will respect me!" he shouted drawing even more attention of others around them.<p>

"Means nothing to me," Alli shrugged her shoulders and moved to pass him.

"You will not pass!" his hand shot out blocking her way. "You have insulted my family and must pay the price." A toy sword materialized in front of him. "I challenge you to a duel of magic." He sounded cocky as he grabbed his little weapon. "Do you accept?"

Allianna smirked; clearly the child had no clue who he was dealing with. "I accept." She said stepping away, a glow surrounding her body. In an instant her clothes were replaced with the ceremonial robes of the Eastern Forest Tribe. Dangling from her pony-tail were multiple feathers displaying her high rank for all who understood the system.

Regulus Black did understand the rank she displayed and he was beginning to regret his rash proposal made in anger. "You never said you were a shaman." he accused.

"You never asked," was Allianna's calm reply. "Prepare yourself Black"

_**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Feel free to send me reviews; I greatly value your opinion. **_

_**Please don't burn too horribly; this is my first fanfiction and writing is not my strong suit.  
><strong>_


End file.
